Search engines allow users to search the contents of one or multiple databases. Often, a collector collects and stores data from the database or databases. A search engine may sort the data and display the results on a computer screen according search instructions. The search engine may organize the search results into data tables with sorting and filtering capabilities to aid the user in finding the user's desired information within the search results.